Don't hurt him
by Elendil-sama
Summary: SPOILER 3x14 light INCEST SLASH PeterxNathan . After what happened at Pinehearst, Peter thought he would never see Nathan again, but when his brother shows up at his flat, he finally gets a chance to talk to him. A scene from 3x14 that I changed a little


The oneshot is set during 3x14 when Peter comes back to his flat and sees Nathan.

He closed the door carelessly, dropped his keys on the table, one hand holding the pile of letters he had taken from his mailbox. Lately, his job had taken his whole time and he hadn't had the chance to relax.

After Nathan had disowned him and left, he had gone back to New York, trying to start a new life. What else could he have done, without his abilities? Of course, he could fly, but how could he help anybody with that? This morning when he had tried to rescue this poor injured man, he had felt how powerless he was now. How easy it would have been for him to heal him a few months ago! Now he felt as if he had gone back to his previous life, his former job: watching people die.

He took off his coat and threw it on the side, still looking at his letters, not paying attention to his environment.

What kind of job was that, when you had saved the entire world from destruction, fought dangerous people like the serial killer Sylar and had been kidnapped by some Compagny who had tried to kill you and all of your friends?

And all this story with his dad, all of this had gone too fast for him: his dad's return, his abilities gone, Sylar on his side, and then, Nathan. Nathan...

Finally, he put the pile on the table, next to the keys, and turned towards the small living room. He wanted, needed some sleep, he just wanted to forget this whole thing, forget how screwed his life was, forget...

Nathan.

There he was, standing straight before him in the half-light, hands hidden in his pockets. Peter stopped, surprised. He hadn't expected his brother to be there, not after what he had said to him, not after what he had done to him. Nathan had noticed his surprise, because, immediately, he explained his presence.

"I know we have diner plans, there's just something I need to talk to you about that can't wait."

Automatically, Peter glanced around the room, checking if there were just the two of them, He knew his brother, for months he hadn't return any of his calls, hadn't come to visit him, and there he was now, just like before. Peter felt his heart tightening, he couldn't help felling happy. When he made sure that they were alone, he relaxed.

"Okay." He said, whispering.

"I can only imagine how you feel about me after...disowning you the way I did." Nathan said, looking him with concerned eyes.

Peter blinked. What was that, an apology? Why now? What did he really want? However, he nodded, encouraging his brother to continue.

"I was selfish, arrogant, obsessive." Continued Nathan, taking a few steps before in order to get closer to his brother.

Peter was lost, he didn't know what to say. What could he say? Should he accept to get over this accident? He hated his brother for managing to make him feel guilty about his feelings when it wasn't even his fault.

"Those are your better qualities, Nathan." He found himself answering, bitterly.

He couldn't forget those words, this feeling of being abandoned, this feeling of loss, this emptiness that had surrounded him for months.

"I know it hasn't been easy, losing me as a brother and a friend..."

Of course it hadn't! Could he even imagine how painful it had been to live without seeing him anywhere else than on tv? How hard it was to see him smile, laugh, when he was unable to do so?

"...you need to know what I'm doing is hugely important for this country. For the world."

What he's doing? What was he doing exactly? All he has been talking about was this terrorism crap! How could he know what he was thinking? He had been kept away from his life for so long.

"I want to give you the chance to understand that before you make a decision that may change your life forever."

What decision? Now he was totally lost and kind of scared. What was this _thing_ Nathan wanted to do? Why was he telling him that? He had no business in his brother's actions or decisions, so why was he asking for advise now?

"I'm not making any _decisions _ok? I'm just trying to live my life as normally as I can."

Did that sound as false as he thought it did? Normally? How could he live normally after everything that happened to him? He wasn't normal! He was just a special person stuck in a powerless body.

He turned himself from his brother, he couldn't look at him anymore. When he was there, all his decisions, his certainties ,were just wiped away, leaving him uncertain and vulnerable.

As if he had read his mind, Nathan answered:

"That's just it, Peter, you're not normal."

Automatically, Peter reached the door and locked it.

"Pete, please...tell me you understand so I can make arrangements and provide you with the protection that you need." Nathan said, getting closer to his brother.

Peter jumped up and looked up at Nathan. It had been a while since he hadn't heard it, this word only Nathan was allowed to say. "Pete". He held his breath when he saw Nathan raising his hand and gently, lie it on his chest. He tried not to shiver under this simple touch. He hadn't feel this warmth for so long.

"Tell me you understand." Asked Nathan, almost begging.

Their eyes met, why? Why were they so soft, so desperate? Why did Nathan look so sad? God if only he could read his mind, he wouldn't feel so lost. When did he stop understanding his brother? There was a time when he didn't need ability to read his mind, to predict was he would say, what he would do.

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked. "What is it that you're looking for me to say?"

"I'm looking for you to tell me you're with me and then I'll leave."

There was a time when Peter would have said yes automatically, a time when he trusted blindly his brother, a time when he'd give his life for him without asking why. But now, everything was different.

"I can't do that. No, I won't do that." He said, facing his brother. "Look, I don't know what you're up to, but if it is what I think it is, I'm gonna fight you with every breath that I have. I swear to God."

Now he got it, Claire was right when she said Nathan was trying to take people with abilities down. So that was his plan, gather everyone in what, camps for super humans? He couldn't let that happen, even if he had to fight his own...

He jumped up again when Nathan grabbed his arm. What, was he going to hit him or kidnap him? Was that it? Had Nathan lost all the love he could have had for him? He closed his eyes, unwilling to see what was going to happen, he didn't want to see the hatred filling up Nathan's eyes, he didn't want to see him looking at him like a monster. He didn't want to be rejected by him, the only one...

But instead of being hit, he felt two arms around his shoulder and a hand on his head. Two seconds later, he was hold tight in Nathan's arms, his face touching his brother's neck. He opened his mouth but nothing came out of it, he was totally speechless. After several minutes of silence, Nathan's deep voice pierced the darkness.

"Why don't you understand, Pete? Why don't you get it?"

Peter waited a moment before answering, still confuse.

"Get what?"

The embrace tightened and he felt Nathan's breath caress his hair, making him shiver. He heard Nathan bending to reach his ear before he said.

"What I'm trying to do."

Peter felt his knees shaking, so he grabbed Nathan's jacket, panting silently. He couldn't raise his head, couldn't look up at his brother.

"So tell me, what are you trying to do?"

Nathan's arms left his shoulders, one hand lay on his own arm, the other, on his cold cheek. Peter held his breath, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. Again, their eyes met and Peter could see the tenderness he had missed so much.

"I'm trying to keep you safe..." Said Nathan but he could barely hear him, he was in some kind of trance, absorbed by Nathan's lips which were now getting closer and closer as he spoke. When their lips were about to touch, Peter closed his eyes again, blushing. He didn't want to show how confused he was and, hopefully, Nathan couldn't hear his heart racing.

'...because I love you."

Peter felt all his rage and strength fade away when Nathan's lips caressed his in a soft kiss. He used his other hand to grab Nathan's arm, feeling weak all of a sudden. He felt like a flash exploding in his head and every single thought disappeared from his head. Nathan Deepened the kiss and Peter couldn't stop a moan from coming out. God it was so good, that was what he had waited for, what he had wanted for so long and what he thought he would never have. Nathan's lips were soft as he expected and he could feel his brother's love in this kiss, it wasn't faked, he could tell. It was as if nothing had never happened, as if it'd always been like this.

Nathan broke the kiss, and Peter blinked, trying to get a grip on himself. The two of them stayed quiet for a few minutes, not looking at each other, then, again, Nathan took him in his arms.

"I'm sorry Pete, sorry for what I've done to you."

"I...I know, it's...okay..." Replied Peter.

"I love you so much, I could never let something bad happen to you."

Peter buried his face in Nathan's neck, blushing again, hiding the tears that were burning his eyes.

"I love you too..." he said in a whisper.

He finally looked up at his brother, smiling but again, he met sad and sorry eyes. He opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong but before he could do anything, he suddenly felt something sting him on the shoulder and right after, he felt like he was burning from inside, all his body began to shake. A few seconds later, he collapsed in his brother's arms, after meting those same sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Pete." Said Nathan, but his brother couldn't hear.

He installed him on the nearest chair, caressed his hair and turned away from him, looking at the man standing before him.

"Don't hurt him." He said before leaving.

Hope you like it, it's my first story in english!! Yeah I'm a french girl so if you like it tell me so I can write others! Thanks!

Elendil-sama


End file.
